


Napoline

by Kleenexwoman



Series: Stealth [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleenexwoman/pseuds/Kleenexwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Solo picks a new name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napoline

Illya looked from his partner, to the name change paperwork, and back again. “Napoline? Really?”

“It’s the female equivalent of ‘Napoleon,’” said his partner. “It was an easy choice.”

“Not Josephine?”

“Illya, I’m not my own wife.”

Illya shook his head. “It’s just so unimaginative. But you always did have a hard time with your disguises.”

“This isn’t a disguise this time, Illya,” Solo explained patiently. “I’m not going to just pick a name that sounds like the person I’m going to pretend to be--this is who I am, and I want to make it clear that it’s really me. Not just another cover.”

Illya sighed, rubbing his fingers over the blue whorls and lines of his partner’s signature. “Then who were you all this time?”

“What do you mean?”

“Napoleon Solo--was that just another cover, too? Am I going to wake up tomorrow next to some feminine stranger?”

“Illya…” Strong, soft hands covered his--hands that Illya could never imagine any other way. “I wish I could tell you. I’ve been pretending to be Napoleon for so long that I don’t know what’s really me anymore.”

“I know it’s unfair for me to complain,” Illya muttered. “It’s harder for you.” He looked into his partner’s warm, brown eyes--eyes he could never imagine not loving. “I don’t want you to change into someone I can’t love.”

“You’re worried Napoline will be different. I see.” Solo pressed lips together in thought. “I don’t want to become someone else entirely, Illya--that’s why I chose Napoline. I’m not going to suddenly change into an Angelique or a Heather.”

“But it’s not just going to be Napoleon in a dress.”

“Not if I can help it.” His partner smiled. “But that’s what my appointment with Dr. Tiresias is for.”

Solo and pressed a kiss to the top of Illya’s head. “I know this doesn’t make sense to you, Illya. The only reason this makes sense to me is because I’ve spent my entire life thinking about this. Trust me, please?”

Illya took his lover’s hand and kissed it. “I trust you that this is what you want. But are you sure you want such an awful name?”

Solo raised an eyebrow. “The ink’s dry--but let’s hear your suggestion.”

“Polina.” Illya deliberately thickened his accent. “Is good Russian name.”

“It’s terrible.” Solo smiled. “But in bed, if you like.”


End file.
